Advancements in the television and broadcasting sector have led to the development of various technologies and broadcasting platforms that are changing the way consumers access and view media content. Broadcasting platforms usually refers to the types of networks that are used to deliver the television signal to the viewer. Currently, all the broadcasting platforms, such as analogue terrestrial broadcast, digital terrestrial broadcast, direct-to-home satellite broadcast, cable, Internet Protocol (IP), and over-the-top television (OTT), compete and strive to increase their appeal in order to gain wider audience. The television viewing market is no longer exclusively concerned with whether media content services are viewed on a dedicated television or another device capable of playing media content. As a result of penetration of new technologies in the television, radio, and broadcasting sector, it is evident that the success of broadcasting will be dependent on the ability of the network provider to gain access to the content that consumers demand, and to differentiate their offering from that of incumbent broadcasters or find new modes of content delivery.
Traditionally, a network provider (network operator) usually decides what content to distribute in the upcoming broadcast year and when to air them. A programming schedule defines what to broadcast and when, ensuring an adequate or maximum utilization of airtime. Accordingly, the media content is packaged into brands, or organized into channels to be delivered to consumers. Increased competition has led the broadcast providers (or the network providers) to differentiate their offering and handle multiple channels at the same time, which in turn have added unparalleled levels of complexity. This required installation of large infrastructures and resources to maintain uninterrupted content delivery for existing channels and also meet the ever-increasing demand of new channels. Thus, an advanced system may be required that provides the network provider with an ability to not only provide new channel offerings in cost-effective manner but also provide enhanced viewer experience to increase their appeal in order to gain wider audience.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.